Certain technologies allow a user to capture images camera, including a camera incorporated into a mobile device. Various chat and messaging applications allow users to share such images with others. Such applications do not, however, provide any mechanism for including such images in the messages themselves or for replacing text-based representations of emotions (e.g., text-based emoticons) with the images captured by the camera.
Various other technologies allow users to create an image that indicates or represents an emotion, but the creation and management of such images occurs offline and generally is not integrated into the communication process. Still other technologies allow a user to include custom sets of icons or single images in a message. These applications are deficient, however, as they only allow use of images from a user's profile. Further, even when these technologies allow sets of icons, they do not integrate the ability to add custom images captured with a mobile device's camera. Additionally, while certain social networking applications make use of the embedded image associated with the “username,” such applications do not allow sets of images or ad hoc creation of new images.
Aspects of the present disclosure will address these and other limitations.